opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
USING RACISIM AS A POLITICAL TOOL!
by Jaxhawk Aug. 31st, 2008 | 04:08 pm “You want to make every pundit look bad? Then stand tall for what you believe. Don’t be shy. You want to stun the establishment? Then become a mighty force for conservative principles, and tackle the task with confidence and cheer... This may be a time of testing. But it’s not our swan song. Not by a long shot. Instead... this is our moment. This is the time to do what we do best—turn adversity into strength.” —the late Tony Snow Now that both political parties have selected their ticket to present to the USA's voting public in November. It is appropriate to reflect on the "stealth" item in the Democrats pocket of dirty tricks for this upcoming election. Instead of concentrating on specifics of how Obama and Biden will change the Country. The Democrats fall back to what they do best, attack individuals and groups who oppose their Socialist program. It did not take long after McCain announced his selection of the female Governor of Alaska, to have some "wag" mouthpiece of the Democrats to say that she should stay home and take care of her Downes syndrome child. But the low blow to the body politic is the stark statement by Democrat Liberals like Mr.Roger Cohen, that he is not sure Americans are free of racism enough to vote for a Black man for President! Der Spiegel had an article in their 8/25/08 issue quoting Cohen thus: "No wonder then that, around the world, the first question about the U.S. election is always: “Is America really ready to elect a black man?” That blunt inquiry, which I’ve heard from Indonesia to Latin America, is a reminder on the eve of the Democratic Party’s convention in Denver of the historic nature of the Obama candidacy". This just as Obama' statement that slavery "is Americas original sin", is an overt statement that if you don't vote for Obama you are a racist!!! Never mind that he is an opportunist socialist with ties to the crooked Chicago political machine and well know Socialist American haters like Ayers, Frank Marshal Davis,and Reverend Wright. We should vote for him or we will tell the World we are all racists!!! If you doubt he is a ONE WORLD SOCIALIST, remember that Obama promotes the "Global Poverty Act", that will, if approved, dedicate 0.7 percent of the U.S. gross national product to foreign aid, which over 13 years he said would amount to $845 billion "over and above what the U.S. already spends."And this is just one program his welfare program will burden the USA tax payers with!! Do not let the fear of foreign countries calling us a racist society if you vote for McCain. We must do it to save our way of life and the Republic that is the ENVY of the world __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 31, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: POLITICS Opinions Category: RACISM Opinions Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.